Why Not
by ShinyBrownHair
Summary: Ziva Has secrets lots of them  one shes NOT dead . 2 shes a vampire , 3 she loves tony , 4 shes breaking inside ,5 she needs to belong And 6 theres a crazy werewolf after her  Tony Needs to know why she wont tell anyone . Sorry for the Rubbish summary
1. Chapter 1

A/n had this fic on my school account for ages enjoy

Disclamier NCIS is not mine obviously

Ziva David frowned she was meant to be dead So Why did she want to answer her phone even though she knew she shouldn't Tony would have a heart attack or maybe he would just take it on the chin and NOT ask why she was faking being dead. Hah yeah right she KNEW that he would Freak out and throw a huge fit , He was A) A very big drama Queen , B) A very big MOVIE FREAK . Now She Knew two things they where what she SHOULD do – That was SMASH her phone and leave Washington actually she really should have done that earlier

Ya know faking your death while staying in a city where ya have a whooole heap of people that know you is verrry awkward to say the least grrrrrrrrr

Her Phone stayed on the bed next to her and at least for now she had avoided the team but unless she was prepared she wouldnt manage to avoid the next one sighing she buried her head under her duvet before chucking her phone across the room

Tony outside her bedroom door froze when he heard a crash coming from inside

A/N I know its short i just need to know if you like it before the lonnnng chapterss


	2. Not Dead

_Hello and welcome to the ELEANOR show , Wait What I DON'T have a show and this is a BRAAAAND NEW chapter offf Why Not _

__

_**Abby Pov **_

_**I**__** Had a feeling , no a hunch , no a guess , no a gut feeling . Ah forget that i just KNOW Ziva is Alive she can't be dead . No one with that amount of spirt and life could go down without a fight and Ziva has ( HAD in case im wrong but then I'm NEVER wrong ) So much spirit it's hard to imagine her going down at all . She's Like the great fire of london , the fire to end all fires because she was simply the person to end all people , no one could insult her ( we were all too scared ) except Tony And then no one could insult any of us because she 'd joined us , we were ( ARE ) a family , she was happy , she'd finally found were she belonged and we'd finally found the person to mend our broken hearts but now our hearts are broken again and there's only ONE way to fix them . I need my sister back **_

_**I was broken from my thoughts by a banging sound a VERRY loud banging sound , looking up i saw a boy , he was handsome , tanned , with long black and eyes so crazed i'd never get them out of my head again , so crazed they seemed inhuman , impossible . I reached for my phone to call Gibbs and the impossible man moved it was so fast i couldn't see him , so fast before i'd got any where near it my phone was being chucked out the window . And then i heard a growl it wasn't from the impossible man who by that point was holding me by the throat it was from ... ZIVA ! **_

_**" i KNEW you weren't dead " i cried and she smiled a wide smile , when i saw her golden eyes light up i knew.. she was a vampire **_

_**"Let Her GO Jake unless you wanna be my dinner " Ziva Spat **_

_**"aww made a little friend have we " He Laughed and tightened his grip . I couldn't breathe , black spots were covering my vision and she let out a death cry and charged at Jake? The Impossible man and knocked him out lying me on the bed carefully she smiled "I'll always look after you Abby " That was the last thing that i could hear or see the black spots took over and i passed out **_


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

HI GUYS. I'M STILL ALIVE.  
So I just figured it would be best if I let you know what's going on.  
So I'm going to be updating 'Excuse Me Ma'am' and 'My Lifes Not Dead' soonish.  
I'm going to be Re-Writing 'Daddy Dearest' and 'Why Not'. Purely because I find them terrible but salvageable.  
Unfortunately I'm discontinuing 'Sam's Secret Daughter' and 'Sam's Secrets'. I wouldn't- It hurts that I'm probably going to delete them because as cliche as this sounds my stories are like my babies and I love them all _ but I find those two terrible. I don't like how they're written. _My writing style has changed a lot and I don't know how to get the ideas to fit how I write. I might try re-writing those two as well but I probably won't. Sorry.  
If- and I mean IF- anyone wants to adopt one-or both- of these please message me because I would love 'd be so much nicer than just stopping them.  
Does anyone want a sequel thing to 'Detention Romance'? I'm considering it but I don't want to write one if nobody wants one.  
Also sorry if you thought this was a actual update instead of a mini news update.

Thank you so much for hanging around despite my procrastinations.  
I promise to try and do better.

ShinyBrownHair xx  
(It's actually dyed purple at the moment but my username is sticking)  
(I'm actually writing a few new fics at the moment. I don't make any promises that they'll be uploaded. They might be awful.)  
I think thats everything...


End file.
